


Such is Time

by Urby



Series: Melodies of Life [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week, F/M, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: Pregnancy brings many changes. Azurrin Week "2019", Day 2: Rhythm/Out of Sync
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Melodies of Life [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/718761
Kudos: 35





	Such is Time

It wasn't unusual for Corrin to rise before Azura now that she was getting along in her pregnancy, but he was surprised to see her still in bed when he returned from his morning meetings.

"Good morning, Azura," he said, sitting on his side of the bed (making sure he didn't crush any limbs or hair first.) She was facing the wall, away from him.

"It is a morning," she said. "But I have yet to see why it is a good morning."

Her voice was even, so she wasn't truly upset...maybe. He gently patted her head. "Tell me what's wrong, my love."

It took her awhile to answer, so he laid down carefully and wrapped an arm around her body. Finally, she said, "Nothing is wrong. I'm just being unreasonable."

"Don't dismiss your emotions," Corrin kissed the back of her neck.

"I'm healthy, and so is the baby."

"I want to know what you're worried about, please."

Azura drew a long sigh. Her hand found his and threaded their fingers together. He waited.

"I can't see my feet anymore."

Corrin blinked.

"When I stand."

"Oh, because of the little one? Not so little, though, I suppose."

She sighed again. "Because I can't see my feet, it's harder to dance."

Azura had previously mentioned that she felt short of breath of late, and that meant she sang with less energy. Now that she was having trouble dancing as well...

"Can you get out of bed?"

"Hm? Yes, I can. I suppose I should," she said, shuffling until she could sit up and he could help her to her feet. "You can let go of me now...?"

"I want to dance with you," Corrin smiled.

Azura's expression steeled, as if she was holding in a sigh. He quieted any objections with a quick kiss.

"Just a little waltz. I want to dance with you and baby!"

"Well, don't blame me when you get stepped on."

" _If_ I get stepped on, you mean -- oof! That was on purpose!"

"No, I was trying to dance, and you're just standing still," a little smile spread across Azura's face. "Just for a few minutes - I really ought to get something to eat after this."

Corrin supported her as they waltzed in the sunshine of the balcony window.


End file.
